I Can't Leave Yet
by NearlyDiscover
Summary: Frisk was about to leave as a voice called across the darkness...Soon after her friends found her on the ground sobbing. But no one knows what's going on at all, So to take her mind of it she tries to spend as much time with her friends. {{Sorry not the best at summaries}}
1. The Darkness

The chance of freedom was right there, I could easily grasp it and finally escape the underground. This feeling block any other emotions, the only thing on the mind was the chance of freedom and the warmth from the bright sun above. Seeing everyone again. However my body was stiff as a brick not moving at my will. I stopped all of a sudden, turned my head around and looked back. Nothing but darkness I thought. A tiny voice called in the distance."Frisk..."

"Huh!?". My head turned every direction. "Hello!" I screamed out to the nothingness. No reply at all, I felt like a confused puppy waiting for its owner to return. The feeling of fear surged through my body, crawling up my spine, getting into my head. A silhouette appererad in front of me, it was short and sluggishly walking over here. "Sans!" I called out, "if thats you then can you just come out already your starting to scare me a bit" I smiled to cover my fear. As it got closer I started feeling wierd, nothing seemed right, it defiently wasn't Sans...or anyone I knew. The fiery red eyes appered, looking staright into mine, the eye contact was kept as the human walked closer and closer. "Leaving your friends I see"

I immediatley replied "No... not at all.., everyone understands, we all knew this day was coming at some point!" I said nervously.

"Are you sure? It seems to me everyone helped you... but only you got what you wanted in the end...".

"Huh..?, but when I left they all seemed happier than when I first met them" As I spoke more i was speaking quicker wanting this person to go away.

"Sure so staying in the underground where they can't even see stars is what they wanted, really look at the real picture here" The voice started sounding louder, almost wrapping me up in their words.

"Of course not, b...but..." I had no reason to say that they were really happy, all I know whoever he or she is their right. I'm selfish, I was a burden to them. There was no need to help me at all. My mind was filled with so many thoughts, my soul restless as I think about my friends. "Their my friends but i'm leaving them and i'm probably gonna forget them once I reach the surface" I landed on my knees with a thud, hands covering my face as shiny crystal tears rolled down my rosy cheeks. "Why..." Crying I tried to carry on talking but the harsh darkness dissipated, the voice disappeared quickly leaving the scene of the crime.

Foot steps got closer, I kept my face hidden not wanting anyone to see me. "Hey Kid, you okay?" A calm voice rang through my head, reliving me a bit. I lifted my head. "Sans...Papyrus...Undyne...Toriel.." I said while trying to stop crying. "Oh my!..Frisk why are you crying, are you okay did anyone do anything" Toriel said lovingly wiping my tears away. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NOTICED THAT THE HUMAN IS CRYING, ARE YOU OKAY MY FRIEND" I smiled at everyone, they all had this worrying face on them. "Hey, i'm fine just gonna miss you guys thats all" I said cheerfully to hide my true feelings. "Of course, were going to miss you too Frisk, your all a dear friend to us" Toriel said. Everyones smile gave me confidence.

"Uhh...Toriel could i stay for one more day?" I asked polietly.

"Why sure...why this all of a sudden" She asked giving me a confused look.

"I want to spend a night with everyone here even Alphys since everyone was busy until now,...maybe a party if it isn't a bother" I asked cheekily.

"OF COURSE" Undyne and Papyrus screamed.

"That's a wonderful idea" Toriel agreed as always.

"Good idea Kid" Sans said smiling.

We all strolled back to Sans's and Papyrus's house as Papyrus wanted to cook spaghetti with Undyne. I can just imagine the mess right now. It was nice seeing everyone happy. Talking about what we should do tonight. But...i'm not even sure that i should go now knowing no one reach their happy ending.

"Frisk..." The voice was a whisper in my ear. My eyes widen and I turn around sharply, scoping out the environment.


	2. Never Forgetti

Humming a sweet tune I happily take small steps, hopping and jumping from each little rock. I sighed. Stopping and looking up to the shiny rocks that acted like stars, my mind wasn't settled at all, I was still expecting that "thing" to come back and haunt me like a ghost. I guess I should try to forget what happened and put on my brave face, can't exactly let my friends worry over me. Since I came back to help them... Reality then hit me, Sans was standing right there, giving me a confused look. I jumped back and squealed, "Talk about scaring me" I said while blushing slightly. Jeez... he was too close for comfort, though it did seemed he was worrying about me...I stand there covering my face, my cheeks were flushed. "Hey Kid...you might wanna stop daydreaming were both lagging behind the others" He pointed out.

"Oh..sorry...I was just daydreaming, guess I had a long day...hehe" I smiled happily. We both decided to race eachother to the house, since it wasn't too far from here. As we get ready, the first step I took landed me face down on the cold snowy floor. "Ow..." I rub my nose. All of a sudden Sans picked me up and place me on his back. Wait...he's giving me a piggy back ride...right? Confused, I decided not to say anything. We all reach the house finally, everyone teasing me for my red nose. Toriel being the motherly type she is, tries to defend me but ends up laughing. Especially once I told her I basically slipped.

"HUMAN WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME AND UNDYNE MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI SO YOU WON'T FORGETTI" Papyrus asked with a grin across his face.

"Sure, but this time we are going to cook the food my way, as last time I had to clean the mess up" I said.

"FINE...I GUESS" Undyne and Papyrus said sadly.

"I'm not trying to be mean but this way its quicker, hey...how about next time we do it your way" I said apologetically.

"OF COURSE" Payprus exclaimed without noticing I said "Next time".

Sans gives me this wierd sort of look, and then our eyes break the contact. "Well i'm going up to my room, call when the food is ready Kid" Sans said while shifting himself up the stairs. Papyrus running after him, moaning to him about how lazy he is being. Sans just says he might as well be a "Lazybones". Papyrus then stops turns the other way and heads to the kitchen. I giggle a bit. Looking down to the floor I take a deep breath, calming myslef once again and start preparing the food with Undyne.

Some time later the food was ready and Mettaton and Alphys arrived just in time. I guess Alphys took ages getting ready. "Alphys...your looking cute in your dress" Undyne struggled to say, trying not to blush.

Alphys smiled, and started playing with her fingers "Uh...thanks Undyne"

We all then gather round the variation of tables as Papyrus's and Sans's table isn't big enough.I lay out the food with the help of Toriel, all i saw was Mettaton and Papyrus sniggering in the corner whispering to eachother. Me and Alphys exchanged a confused byr happy face. "Alright i'll just go get Sans and then..."

Papyus came over and said he would go get him as it takes a lot of persuasion to get Sans out of his disappeared up stairs. I decide to sit down and we all waited for Sans. "Hope you enjoy the food" I said. Evantually appeared and we all enjoyed the spaghetti, the food went down well there was no left overs at all. " DAMN GUESS I WILL HAVE TO MAKE SOME PASTA FOR TOMORROW" He said. Sans just rolled his eyes.

"Sure Paps"

Mettaton annonced we should what his show for the fith time now. We all passed eachother a look and then nodded. I guess this is tonights plan. But before I take all the plates to side of the kitchen as i'm too short for the sink, but then who is tall enough for it. I laughed to myself. Once I returned everyone had their places apart from me. Alphys sat by the arm of the sofa with Undyne on the arm, while Toriel was sat on the other side sharing bad puns with Sans. Mettaton was giving Papyrus some sort of dance lesson, to be honest it was wierd and thats the only way I could describe it. Sans patted next to him, the smallest spot possible but at least there was somewhere I can sit, otherwise I would've sat on the floor. 3 hours into the show Toriel fell asleep, Alyphys was too busy showing Undyne anime, Mettaton and Papyrus was sat right in front of the TV. So Sans was the only one awake. I yawn, my eyes starting to water a bit, "You tired Kid" Sans asked.

"Uhh, nope just bored with the show thats all" I whispered this to Sans.

"Same" Sans said. We both laughed and carried on watching it, as there was nothing else to do. Eventually I fell asleep, my body weak and tired just gave up. I ended up leaning on Sans. During this, all I had was bad dreams, but the worst bit was I couldn't wake myself up like I usually would. My eyes shot wide open and I stay still, I did'nt want to alarm anyone, especially Sans. However there was no control, the words just slipped out of my mouth. "Hey Sans, I was wondering what does EXP and LOVE stand for?" Even though I knew this, a little voice said in my head, " You remember right?, the way you felt all of your friends dust in your hands" The voice seemed teasing. I gasp and shot right up, looking around me frantically, my breathing became harsh.

With concered eyes "Uh...um...Kid are you sure your okay" Sans worringly asked.

"Uh...oh s..sorry I just had a bad dream...thats all" I said reassuringly with tears in my eyes.

The skeleton got closer and we ended up hugging eachother, I feel safe, comfortable and its warm. My soul calmed down and my tears stopped.

Thank goodness Sans is here...


End file.
